1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to airplanes and in particular to a modular environment in an airplane and more particularly to a customizable service space within a modular environment in an airplane.
2. Background
Historically, galley areas on airplanes are configured at purchase to meet specific customer requirements for an airline carrier. The configuration requirements at time of purchase are typically directed toward current market conditions at the time of purchase. Galley suppliers have standard designs and the customers may modify them to a limited extent during the initial configuration at the time of purchase.
As the markets change, airlines modify the services and products that they offer during in-flight service. Airlines may seek to modify or decrease the in-flight service equipment on an airplane in order to reduce weight or cost, or change the food or beverage service offerings to increase revenues and lower costs. Modifications of the initial configuration implemented after the time of initial purchase are costly, time consuming, and in some cases because of mod-shop quality control may compromise the integrity of the galley area components due to work-arounds for modifications that were not planned for initially. Airplanes undergoing modifications, usually in concert with other modifications, may be out of service for extended periods of time in order to complete the modifications. This time out of service adds lost revenue to the already high costs of reconfiguring the at purchase design.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.